Inside Betrayal
by Red Dawn's Blossom
Summary: "'I can't believe you're going along with this' Sakura ranted, punching at the walls in frustration. 'I'm being set up and you know it' The ANBU didn't reply, rather just stood there and listened in mild annoyance to the pink woman's anger."


**Hello readers! I have been working on this forever, just for you! I don't think there is any grammar errors, but DAMN, this is the longest chapter I've ever written (even if its not that long).**

**No coupling so far, sorry! I just had to get the story started off. The next chapter will have MUCH more action. And I apologize in advance for the seemingly rushed parts (mostly the council.)**

**Naruto does NOT belong to me D:**

**"**_italics_**" -Mind Communication Jutsu**

* * *

"I can't do it…" The girl whispered to herself. She turned her head to the side, looking away from the faces of her friends. She couldn't let them see her tears. She was strong now, not the weak little girl she had once been.

"Sakura…" Her best friend wrapped his arms around her small body, pressing his torso against hers. "You'll be okay…"

"She was my responsibility! I was… I was supposed to look after her. She… Gah! I knew she was going to, and I let her!" Tears began to form in Sakura's eyes as her memories haunted her, her Hokage's mutilated body, Orochimaru's delighted expression as he watched Tsunades eyes die out, her soul leave her body…

Sakura shook her head again, trying to shake the memories out of her mind.

"Sakura Haruno, you're wanted for questioning. Please report immediately to the council room." An ANBU announced, as if trying to embarrass her- at a funeral, too! She glared at him, and could _feel_ the smugness radiating of off his body. It was his intention to draw attention to her, and now that his job was done, he left with a puff of smoke.

"What was that about?" Her long-time friend questioned, effectively pushing her bangs out of her eyes to stare curiously.

"…The elders want to know what happened... to Tsunade." Sakura replied. An audible gasp was heard as Ino realized what she meant.

"Wait, you saw it happen?... And you didn't _tell_ me?" The pinkette could see hurt in her blonde friend's eyes, and looked away in shame.

"I didn't want to think about it.. I'm sorry." Sakura pulled herself out of Naruto's arms and tried to go to her friend, but Ino backed away.

"You're wanted in the council room, Sakura. You should go." The dismissal brought more tears to the surface of the young woman's eyes as her other best friend turned away angrily.

With that, Sakura left. She had successfully pissed Ino off, why stay around and make someone else mad? The pinkette was not looking forward to this meeting. The elder's had been suspicious of Sakura ever since she returned to the village with her Hokage's body slung across her back. She had staggered through the gates, with the guards quickly running towards her and seizing both woman. Only one fought back, trying to get to her surrogate mother and stay with her, though Sakura knew it was too late when she had picked up Tsunades body. News had traveled quickly and soon the entire village was in a rage at the knowledge of their dead Godaime.

Before she knew it, Sakura was staring at the door that led to the council room.

"Enter." An elder man's voice called. Sakura obliged and pushed the door open with a sweaty palm before being assaulted from both sides by nin.

"What's this!" Sakura screeched, attempting to pull the large man off of her and failing.

"You are under arrest for murder of the Hokage." Koharu spoke, glaring with all the force of an elder woman.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You're blaming _me_ for Tsunades death? Are you crazy?" Sakura screamed, punching one nin away only to smacked by the other. She took deep breaths, calming herself to a controllable level but not completely ridding herself of the white-hot anger.

"No Sakura, but you are." Danzo's voice broke the eerie silence that had settled after her breakdown. Sakura didn't speak, but instead glared. "We have you in the bingo books as an S-Class criminal already Sakura. Don't try to escape," were his parting words before she was pushed out of the room by the two ninja that held both of her arms, and a chakra restraint acting as hand cuffs.

After heading through various corridors Sakura had never seen she was shoved into a small cell reeking of decay. She nearly gagged but held strong. One man had nodded to the other and left with a puff of smoke.

"I can't believe you're going along with this!" Sakura ranted, punching at the walls in frustration. "I'm being set up and you know it!" The ANBU didn't reply, rather just stood there and listened in mild annoyance to the pink woman's anger.

"I will be relieved of my shift in 52 minutes. If you wouldn't mind, I would like quiet until then," the emotionless voice replied before resuming guard at the entrance to the cell.

"Do I get to know who's taking over?" Sakura wondered, already breaking the contract.

"Nara." He replied, sighing and then ignoring her the rest of the time.

* * *

"Good luck, Nara." The voice whispered, grumbling in annoyance about the pink haired woman and her never ending mouth.

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag..." With that, the ANBU disappeared down the corridor at lightning speed.

"Sakura." With that one word, she shot up from the cot she rested on and flew to the bars at the entrance of the small room.

"Oh, Shika, I don't know what's happening!" Sakura began to sob, wishing for the comfort of her other friends as well.

"Shh, Shh. You'll be fine." He replied absentmindedly.

"Be _fine_? Shika, I'm in _prison_. The _entire_ village believes I _killed_ Tsunade! I will _not_ be _fine_!" She growled, finally losing the strong facade she had put up.

"Sakura. You need to get out of here. Konoha... its going to kill you." Shikamaru had finally revealed the master plan to Sakura. "I am going to teach you a new jutsu. Only Nara's can learn it-"

"Shikamaru, that's impossible. I'm not a Nara, I'm a Haruno." Sakura cut in, dumbfounded.

"One night of drunken passion was all it took," the pineapple-haired shinobi answered, "between your mother and my father. You are half Nara, therefore you can use this jutsu." He finished, waiting for her to soak up the information. He was as shocked as she is, that's for sure.

"Wow... but wait, how is me learning this jutsu going to help me escape?" Sakura pondered, hoping Shika had thought this through, but really knowing he did. Hell, he probably planned her entire future!

"Pay attention." He grumbled, before showing a few simple signs. Sakura repeated them, and after a few tries, she felt a connection to Shikamaru. Like... she was in his mind.

"_Good. We're connected_." His voice echoed in her head, and she jumped. His lips hadn't moved!

"_How...?_" Sakura let her question hang in their minds as she noticed Shikamaru concentrating.

_"Listen, and listen well. I can only explain this once. I will remove the restraints when the plan is put into effect, which will be in a weeks time. I will pack your bags and be speaking with you daily about what's happening, as well as update you. Sakura... this is a mission given to you by the Hokage_-" Shikamaru was cut off by an angered voice.

"_Shika, Tsunade is dead. Don't you dare tell me this a_-" Sakura was then interrupted by said man, who was getting rather annoyed of being butted out of explaining.

"Listen _to me. I will place a letter handwritten by the Godaime in the pack you'll be gathering. You may as well grab some scrolls from the archives as well as your medical supplies when I get you out_._"_ Sakura opened her mouth but didn't speak, as if telling the ANBU she had something to say. He gave her a pointed look that said 'continue.'

"_How do you expect to get me out of here, Shika_?"

"_Easy. While a guard is watching you I'll use my shadow jutsu to remove the keys from his belt and unlock the door. Then I will remove the chakra restraints on you. After that, its all up to you to knock the guy out. Understood_?"

"_Hai... Thank you_-"

Shika scoffed. "_I'm just following orders_."

But the soft look in his eyes told her otherwise. Sakura smiled at him before moving herself away from the bars and onto the uncomfortable mat given to all prisoners as a bed.

The rest of the time passed silently, with Sakura pondering over the fact that she was really a _Nara_. Just... unbelievable! Another guard relieved Shika of his duty, and he shot her one quick glance before ambling out of the musty hall and into the soft evening sky. The clouds still hung around the sky, but they halted their attack as the Nara wandered home.

* * *

Ino looked across the evening sky with growing depression. She was certain that her and Sakura had made up from the Sasuke phase... but Sakura had hidden information from her! Even _Naruto_ knew before she did.

Maybe the blonde was just being jealous, but it still hurt. Still, deciding that she was going to forgive Sakura for her holding the knowledge out of the Hokage's untimely demise. And then Ino's eyes filled with tears. Sakura needed comfort from her friends at the sight of her makeshift mother being slaughtered, and Ino just pushed her away!

Pushing the anger from Sakura away, she directed it towards herself. Leave it to the blonde bimbo to screw up her friendship over something so little. Ino stood up and decided taking a walk before finding Sakura would be best. She knew that the pinkette hated it when people bashed at themselves.

Ino hadn't been paying attention so she groaned in pain after smashing her nose into someone's chest. She was just about the let them have it when she heard the familiar drawl of, "Tch, troublesome woman."

"Shika!" She squealed before hugging him closely. "Do you know where I can find Sakura? I need to apologize for ear- Shikamaru, what's wrong?" Ino's nose scrunched at the sight of his face. He looked... haggard.

"Sakura has been imprisoned for the murder of the Hokage." Ino's eyes bugged from her head, and she felt the urge to slap the shadow master into tomorrow.

"Nara, what the hell are you talking about? Sakura did _not_ murder-" Ino's eyes stayed wide as she felt Shikamaru's finger press against her lips. It might have been romantic in any other setting, but not now, not when Sakura was in prison, and- oh God, Sakura's in _prison!_

"I know. Listen... next time we get a mission together I'll explain it all." He drawled before looking wearily around their area for anything out of the ordinary. Apparently there was nothing, because he removed his fingers from her mouth promptly. You would have never noticed anything different aside from the fact that Shikamaru's cheeks were tinged pink.

"Where are they holding her?" Ino demanded. The Nara shook his head.

"That's classified information. But, I need you to pack her clothes." The blonde looked at him in confusion before her eyes widened and she nodded mutely. "She's leaving in a week." He parted with those words. Great. Now Ino had to not only apologize to Sakura (if she ever found her), as well as pack clothes. Forehead owed her big time.


End file.
